Category talk:Characters by Gender
Males/Females No one would have a problem with it going from X Characters to just X right, (i.e. Males/Females)?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 16:50, April 5, 2019 (UTC) I can assume that no one will have a problem then?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 22:02, April 6, 2019 (UTC) I support it. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 23:40, April 6, 2019 (UTC) I opppose, current format sounds better. 07:58, April 8, 2019 (UTC) I agree with Kage. 12:56, April 8, 2019 (UTC) Changing it won't improve the wiki in any way, also, you can't assume a disscusion is over only one day after it's been opened. 13:16, April 8, 2019 (UTC) The Characters part isn't necessary it can just be Males or Females plus it would reduce byte count.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 13:35, April 8, 2019 (UTC) :Supporting this suggestion. Also much more concise since we have no real humans on board besides Oda. (please remove the colon in Source mode unless directly replying here) : [[User talk:Gourd Roger|'(Right, Ed?)']] 14:29, April 8, 2019 (UTC) [[User talk:Gourd Roger|'(Right, Ed?)']] 14:29, April 8, 2019 (UTC) This category is pretty pointless. Also Okama is not a gender anyway. SeaTerror (talk) 18:23, April 8, 2019 (UTC) If we do that, so for consistency we should remove the word "Characters" from any sub-category in Category:Characters, and sub-sub-category and so on. Being "Female" or a "Female Character" is the same, so what's wrong with keeping things as they are? Also, ST, the Okama topic should be discussed separably. Rhavkin (talk) 04:24, April 11, 2019 (UTC) Because there's no real world pages, other than Oda, characters should only be referred to as males or females.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 04:36, April 11, 2019 (UTC) I don't see what "real world" pages have to do with this. Byte count is a decent point, but I don't think removing the word "Characters" will create a significant decrease. 18:45, April 11, 2019 (UTC) Characters implies that there's real world male and female pages while just Males and Females are the in-series ones.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 18:55, April 11, 2019 (UTC) I thought this was about deleting this category specifically. In that case this talk can already be closed since it was voted on having the word Characters in it. Category talk:Male Characters SeaTerror (talk) 19:22, April 11, 2019 (UTC) A few bytes may not seem much but it's better than none since Characters isn't needed until real world male and female pages are added.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 19:29, April 11, 2019 (UTC) We already have a real world person article. Also, removing it will only be a pain in the ass, doesn't give any real benefit but it can mess up the articles with the change. 20:09, April 11, 2019 (UTC) Article. Singular. Only one. We either reopen the real world discussion, add more than one person, or drop Characters.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 21:26, April 11, 2019 (UTC) Or D) None of the above. SeaTerror (talk) 21:30, April 11, 2019 (UTC) This is still not over, deal with it.Rgilbert27 (talk) 02:08, June 27, 2019 (UTC) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QEIChrdTbA0 Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 02:11, June 27, 2019 (UTC) If your gonna be a hater then come out and say your a hater but it's not over.Rgilbert27 (talk) 02:45, June 27, 2019 (UTC) It hasn't been commented on for two months. You even stopped commenting on it, Rg. If no one else wants to chime in, and if we lack a clear majority opinion, it is over. If it was active enough, it could go to a poll, but it isn't a major issue. I've had I don't know how many talk page discussions or forum suggestions I've started that fall flat because they don't get enough traction. It can be frustrating at times, but unless you have something new and substantial to add, this shouldn't be marked active. 03:41, June 27, 2019 (UTC)